The glamours of hiding in plain sight
by DarlingDevon
Summary: Hermione and Fred are now involved. And Hermione has to sneak away to see him. She Makes excuses and its suspicious. Blaise and Draco want to find out what's going on. HG/FW, HG and...BZ? or DM?  Excuse the hurried summary
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the ability to change the plot. The characters are, as everyone most likely says, "Unfortunately NOT mine"**

**I just wanted to say first of all there will be no Hermione-is-suddenly-gorgeous-and-UTTERLY-fashionable. I hate when people do that. Also my interpretation of Hermione won't be the whiner most people make her out to be. (When they have her do stuff she doesn't like). She never came across as that sort of character to me. I will warn you, I do like making Ron pine after her and making her to blind to see until too late. It manages to find it's way in every one of my Hermione FF so I thought I'd let you know.**

**This is not my first fan fiction and I'd like to say I'm slightly good at it (Compared to what my stories looked like 5 years ago, which I have NO idea if that's saying anything.) But I won't know until I get reviews.**

**This takes place in their 7th year, Disregard HBP and DH.**

**Excuse my ranting and PLEASE do enjoy my FF. R/R if you're feeling generous. :)**

Hermione was pacing around Bill's room at the burrow. Since he wasn't here to use it, Mrs. Weasley had let her and Ginny actually have a room to themselves for the summer. It was mostly wasted since Hermione had spent most of her time in Ginny's room anyway.

They were leaving to catch the train in a few hours and Hermione had made sure to get up 2 hours ago to recheck her trunk and do a once over on the room. Just incase she left anything.

She fell back on the bed, thinking about a certain letter she nearly prayed would come.

Strangely, at that exact moment, Errol Flew right through the window and landed, no worse for wear, at Hermione's feet.

"Thank you Errol." She saw a thick envelope that surely weighed the poor bird down. She squealed with excitement and before she would completely forget, slid a treat into the expecting beak.

Hermione took a deep breath and held the letter to her chest. This must be it. It HAD to be. She tore the packaging open and nearly screamed, but thought better of it, as it was only 7 in the morning. The Head girl's badge seemed to gleam bright enough to light the room, in Hermione's point of view.

She place it in the knapsack containing her robes and hung it over her trunk. She skipped merrily to the boys room two floors below.

"Harry…..Ron….." When neither moved She coughed and pulled out her wand. "Aquamento"

Harry jolted up with a gasp as the cold water got him right in the face. Ron toppled out of his bed, revealing him to be in boxers and a jumper.

"HERMIONE!" They yelled in unison.

Hermione ignored them and surveyed their room. "You both haven't even packed! I knew I should wake you up! Happens every year!"

"Well you should've learned that by now and just not bothered…." Grumbled Ron, pulling a sheet over his exposed skin.

"Honestly you two, I don't know where you'd be without me." She let out an exasperated sigh and shot a scourigfy spell at the beds and floor. She didn't need Mrs. Weasley yelling about mildew.

"We'd be in bed, and not soaking wet 'Mione." Harry quipped, smirking at her.

Hermione laughed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Well don't you guys want to know what I got this morning?" She tried to hide the exxcitement but was not doing so well.

"Ummmm Head girl badge?" Ron said warily, worried it wasn't.

"YES!" She squealed, clasping her hands.

"We knew you would 'Mione" Harry smiled and pat her on the back.

"Yeah" Ron said, a smile on his face.

"In fact, I don't know who deserved it more than you." Ron said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Thanks guys" She smiled widely. "But… you still have to get up and pack."

She said the last part quickly and ducked just as Harry chucked a pillow her way. She laughed and hurried out of the room.

She ran up to the top floor to use the one bathroom with a bath. It happened to be right next to the Fred's room, so she decided she'd pop in and say Hi. Literally.

She apparated right on top of Fred's previously sleeping figure.

"OOF! OI WHO'S THERE.!" Cried Fred jolting upright and grabbing hold of the interloper. "I'd recognize those hips anywhere." He whispered huskily.

Hermione giggled and squealed as his flipped her over and straddled her. "Its fun popping about isn't it." Fred murmered.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, which Fred took the opportunity to lick messily. She laughed and turned her head away, hiding her tongue. "You nasty boy!"

"I thought that's why you love me!" He gasped, feigning shock.

Hermione shook her head and laughed once more. "I love you because I am so immature around you that it's scary." She smirked and ran a hand up his arm. "And yet….sooo mature at the same time."

Fred planted kissed up her neck, and hearing a muffled moan, continued past her chin, grazing her lips with his.

"We've played this game baby." She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately.

When they stopped for air, panting, Fred looked at her with an amused expression.

"You're usually so shy and reserved. What in Merlin's beard has gotten into you?" Seeing the look on her face he followed with, "I love this side of you of course."

She smiled and kissed his lips once more.

"You're looking at the new Head Girl of Hogwarts that's why."

"Oh the newly gained position is letting power get to your head?"

She swatted at him and flipped him over, Pinning his arm at his sides. "Maybe."

She took her wand out of the pocket of her pj bottoms. She muttered a locking spell and set her wand on Fred's bedside table.

"I hate my stick having to compete with your stick. It is not a fair fight." Fred muttered, not hiding his grin.

Hermione blushed profusely and buried her head against his chest, loosening her grip on his wrists. He took this as an invitation to move his hands to her. He ran them up and down her back. She propped her chin on his chest and stared up at his eyes.

"What will I do when we're apart." she sighed tucking her hands under his back.

"We'll have Hogsmeade visits and a lovely little thing called the shrieking shack." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last part.

Hermione blushed and looked down. Fred hugged her to him and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Whenever you're ready darling. And not a moment sooner."

She smiled happily up at him and gave him another kiss. "You need to get dressed." She giggled and kissed his bare chest.

"Killjoy." He grumbled, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Love you too. Now up, Molly will be making breakfast by now. I guarantee that Ronald isn't awake yet. And he'll need a good beating to help him." She grinned evilly.

Fred laughed and they both sat up. "Alright Herms, you give him a right good thwack in the head for me."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky I love you because if any one else called me Herms I'd…"

Fred cut her off "Hex them into oblivion. But I'm WAYYY too special. Now go on and beat Ron senseless, I know George gives you his permission as well." He pulled her in for another long kiss. Hermione was afraid she would melt right then and there. Fred traced her lips with his tongue and jumped out of bed.

Hermione giggled then dissapperated before she could attack Fred with more kisses.

Hermione sighed happily, walking slowly down the stairs, thinking back on how all this had started 3 months ago…(**Flashback, Screen goes whirly and fog rolls across Hermione's image, blacking her out. Tee hee. Sorry, couldn't help myself)**

**I've almost finished the Flasbcak but I thought I'd give it it's own chapter, hence a short first chapter. All i need is a review or two to keep going, so please review**


	2. Flashback

**VOILA! And there is the Second chapter! It was longer than I thought but I didn't want it to be "Oh hi Fred, KISS, I LOVE YOU" and it was rushed ANYWAY, so shortening it more might've killed me. Don't expect all chapters to be long like this, If I did, you'd get few updates.**

**ENJOY!  
_-**

_Hermione was unpacking her things for a nice long summer at the Burrow. _

_Molly had graciously offered to take her in since her parents were doing a world wide Dentists tour to promote their business. Molly had said that it would be much simpler if she stayed with them instead of figuring out how to get back to London in time for the train._

_Just when she was stacking her books neatly on the desk, there was an explosion followed by a the loud shouts of a clearly furious, Mrs. Weasley. _

_A crack made her jump and knock a pile of books onto the floor. "AHH!" Hermione gasped. "What the… Fred are you hiding from your mum?" _

_He nodded, a mischievous smile on his face. "Now try not to be loud Hermione."_

_Fred opened the door a hairs width, looked out at the hallway and then shut and locked the door. "Whew. At least I won't have to deal with her until dinner time."_

_He skipped merrily to her bed and fell backwards. _

"_Ahem." Hermione had one eyebrow raised and was tapping her foot. _

"_Yea?" Fred sat up._

"_You made me knock over my books and you aren't going to help pick them up?" Hermione crossed her arms angrily and look pointedly at all her books on the floor._

"_Oh right, sorry Hermione." He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. It was back to its usual length. Halfway down his neck. The twins had cut it real short and missed their long hair too much, so they let it grow back out._

_Fred bent down and started picking up the biggest books, and stacking them on the chest of drawers. They went on for a few minutes until the books were back in place. _

"_Thank you Fred." She said, sliding the last book straight. _

"_FRED! GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Molly's shrill voice yelled. She was coming straight to Hermione's room. _

"_Shit!" _

"_Did Hermione Granger just cuss?' Fred laughed._

"_Oh Fred be serious!" Hermione looked frantically around the room. "Get under the bed now. I have to unlock the door, it's too suspicious."_

_When Fred didn't move Hermione hissed a whisper. "Get a move on!" And pushed him in the direction of the bed._

_Hermione unlocked the door as quietly as possible, since she heard footsteps approaching. _

_Mrs. Weasley opened the door just seconds after Fred and wiggled his way under the bed._

"_Oh Hermione dear." She huffed, out of breath. Shocking for someone who was constantly having to yell at her children. "Have you seen the twins?"_

_Hermione shook her head innocently. "I'm sure that if I had, it'd be like a hurricane had gone through my room because of what they have after them. They deserve it to." Hermione said thoughtfully._

_Mrs. Weasley nodded curtly. "Indeed they would, and indeed they do. Thanks deary." She shut the door softly and Hermione sighed and collapsed on her bed. She heard a huff and jumped up. _

"_Oh Sorry Fred." She bit her lip, looking at the floor as he pulled himself out awkwardly. She offered him her hand and tugged him upright. "Whew."_

_Fred smiled at her. "Now why'd you do that?"_

"_I simply didn't want to be here while she yelled at you. I have delicate ears and a love for my body parts, For I'm sure she would've hexed something off since I didn't go straight to her about your location." _

_Fred looked unconvinced but shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, Deary." He mimicked his mum's voice at the last bit._

_Hermione hit him in the shoulder. "Leave off it."_

_Fred laughed. " I highly doubt mum would harm YOU. Your like the second daughter she never had."_

"_Not when she's mad at you both and you know it." She waggled her finger at him._

"_Do I?" His brows furrowed in mock concentration. _

_Hermione couldn't help it, she let out a giggle. "Wierdo." She shook her head and laid back down on her bed._

"_Oi! I'm not weird, I'm a Weasley."_

_Hermione burst out laughing, and hid her face in her hands. "That's so stupid it's funny" She laughed._

"_I've noticed." He smiled and chuckled. Fred flopped down next to her and turned on his side._

_She turned on her side to face him and placed both her hands under her head. She still had a smile on her face. _

"_I have no idea what you see in Ron….I don't think any of us Weasley's do."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "Apparently only Ginny is smart enough to realize that I DON'T see anything in Ron. He's all about quidditch, and he doesn't understand my love for books at all!" _

"_Well he must see something in you 'cause he's like your little lapdog, who," He clasped his hands next to his face "desperately wants to be trained." He said in a yearning voice._

_She gave him a half hearted punch in the stomach. "He does not!" She protested, blushing a bit._

"_Is that a blush I see?" Fred poked her cheek and she pushed his hand away._

"_You should know by now that I blush over just about anything." She grumbled, not looking at him._

"_I will certainly have to test this theory, you know that right? Just to see if you're not talking rubbish."_

_Hermione moaned and hide her face. "You….you're, UGH!" she flipped to her other side, and crossed her arms over her chest, her blush finally ebbing away. Fred peered at her and saw that the blush was gone, so he scooted against her, draped his arm on her waist and breathed on her neck. _

"_Oh, you're blushing again! Fancy that." _

_Hermione turned to lay flat on her back, causing Fred to fall forward a little, their faces inches apart. Hermione's breathing hitched for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Fred?" She croaked._

"_Yes Hermione?" He said nonchalantly. "Your mums calling for supper…."_

_Fred got up and stretched. "Alright then. I'd better get this yelling match over with. I suspect that due to the quiet, She hasn't reached George yet."_

_Hermione cleared her throat again compulsively and stood, brushing imaginary lint off her shirt. "Right."_

_Fred went to leave, but when he was halfway through the door, her turned and said. "Thanks for hiding me. Whatever your motives were." He winked and shut the door quietly._

_She felt her hot cheeks and silently cursed herself. Why DID she blush so easily? It had always been horribly embarrassing for Hermione. Hermione shook all thoughts from her head and got ready to go downstairs. The sound of Mrs. Weasleys angry voice wafted up to Hermione's room. She smiled and rolled her eyes.__After Supper Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley and told her that it had been the best home cooked meal she had seen and eaten in a long while, earning a proud happy smile and a modest wave._

"_Thank you Hermione. You have a good nights sleep now dear." Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone out of the kitchen so she could start cleaning._

_Hermione yawned and nearly had to drag herself upstairs. "Hi." Hermione gasped and stumbled backwards. She was about to tumble down the stairs when a hand wrapped around her waist. _

_Her heart was pounding from the sensation of falling, and her face had paled. "You seriously need to stop doing that!" She managed, trying not to notice the hand still around her._

_Fred smirked "Sorry Hermione, I can't help it. Oh you have something on your mouth…." He was staring at it in a way that made her self conscious, and that wasn't saying something, for she usually felt that way. She reached up to the left side doing a quick swipe at her mouth, and then let it drop loosely at her side. Fred put his hands on the right side of her face and moved his thumb slowly down the edge of her lips. After he did so he left his hand there. They both stood still, Hermione staring at him, Fred staring at the lips his thumb hovered above. Hermione's mouth was now working like a fish, opening to say something, and when she couldn't think of anything, she shut it again. Hermione leaned forward to move her foot out of its awkward position on the lower step. The stair creaked, snapping Fred out of whatever this moment , that they were having, was. He recovered slightly with "You're blushing again. _

_I guess you weren't lying when you said that you blushed at anything._

_*Anything? THIS was anything? Her stomach didn't want to burst open to let all the furious butterflies out for just ANYTHING! But if this wasn't simply "anything", than what was it, and was Fred thinking the same thing? * Her thoughts burst in her mind, dripping down her throat and pooling on her tongue, threatening to break open her lips and gush out like a waterfall._

"_Rendered you speechless did I? Hmm, I am talented. The great Hermione Granger __**speechless**__!"_

_He smiled at her, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She blinked rapidly then stared at him as if, in the concentration of not speaking, she forgot he was there. She was about to retort when the threat of the waterfall reminded her to shut up. She stepped out of his arm, causing him to look at it as if his arm had betrayed him, just by staying it's hold on Hermione._

"_I'm more talented than I thought Hermione" Fred chuckled half heartedly as she gave him a nod and hurried to her room._

_She shut the door and slumped against it. "What the fuck!" She chided herself for cursing. Strange, but she tried not to curse and got mad when she did._

_She rubbed her stomach, as if that would calm the hurtling she felt. Butterflies had been replaced by bullfrogs. She'd felt butterflies before, that was nothing new, but the feeling had steadily grown more intense, even now, as she thought about what happened. This was to weird. She knew that even if she tried not to, she would definitely act strange around Fred.__Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been begging Hermione to watch them practice al week, and She had finally given in, although still muttering about how "She didn't know what they expected to accomplish by having her there because it certainly wouldn't improve any ones mood when she didn't get as excited as they hoped she would." As usual they just smiled and rolled their eyes at her._

_Hermione found a large tree and made herself comfortable between two jutting roots. She pulled out a book and set it on her lap, trying not to make it to obvious that she had no intention of seeing them play. It's not like they did what she liked any ways. No one watched Hermione read books. It was just plain boring to them. Except Krum of course, as they liked to remind her whenever she used that retort._

_Hermione was about halfway through the book when she heard "Oi, Hermione! We're heading inside, Mum made lemonaide." She saw it was Ron who spoke and she waved to them. "Great Practice by the way." She called to the three before they disappeared into the fenced in backyard. _

_She looked back down at her book and tried to focus again, when a large yawn escaped her lips. She held her hand over her mouth, an inch from her face. She started drifting every now and again, and after reading the same line ten times, she shut it and leaned sideways, resting her head on the root there. Her eyelids seemed to weigh tons, and she didn't bother fighting to keep them open. She was asleep in the next five minutes._

"_Why does it feel like I'm being poked?" she grumbled to herself and rubbed her shoulder where the feeling had been coming from. _

"_That's because you are Hermy." Fred's voice said, poking her once more._

_She peeled one eyelid open, and shut it again. *SHOO, YOU DAMN BULLFROGS*_

"_Wotch'u'wan" She slurred sleepily._

"_It's getting dark,you see, so I was walking back home with George here," He motioned to his twin who nodded and started speaking, "And Fred and I came upon a little sleeping form and found it was you. Knowing Mum would wring us to bits and pieces herself if we didn't get you in the house before it was completely dark,"_

"_As it tends to get here on summer nights," That was Fred._

"_Fre..We thought that it'd be best to wake you and get you on yer way." George again._

_Hermione set her book aside and stretched her arms up, scrunching her nose up and yawning a little. "Oh alright. Thanks guys." She tried not to look at Fred, and smiled a hi up to George instead. She was so used to them, they didn't seem like identical twins to her anymore. Sure they loved to finish each others sentences and were usually together, and always had the same haircut as the other, but they just were so different in Hermione's eyes. It was a major difference to her, yet was so subtle she couldn't seem to put her finger on it. She gave up trying to find out years ago._

_She tried getting up, but her legs had fallen asleep, so instead she rose about two inches before rocking back on the ground slightly. "Damn."_

_George coughed and looked at his watch. "Merlins beard, look at the time! I promised I'd help Mum with something an hour ago. Fred can help you hobble over Hermione." George rushed away, leaving the two alone in the growing darkness. _

_Hermione slipped her book into a pocket and kneaded one of her legs, trying to get the feeling back, but instead she whimpered and winced from the crawling ants feeling she got._

"_Need help? Doesn't look like you can stand at the moment, and it's getting dark fast. There are some nasty seemingly nocturnal gnomes that are sure going to give us a hard time in a bit."_

_Hermione nodded and looked around, for fear she would see some little gnome head sticking out of a bush, waiting for them. "Can we just hurry… It's …uhh…cold"_

_Fred smirked. "Sure thing." He put a hand under her arms and his other arm under her knees._

_They walked silently for a while, and Hermione tried not to get to comfortable from the slight swinging and the inviting warm chest just inches from her head. Another small yawn escaped.  
__  
"Why am I walking? Jeez I feel stupid." CRACK_

_Fred set Hermione down on her bed. "Thanks Fred." She mumbled, turning to her side and hugging a pillow to her chest before setting her alarm clock for half an hour, to shower and such._

_Fred stood there awkwardly, at a loss. Should he leave? Yea, that was probably the best bet…._

"_G'night Hermione."_

"_Night Fred." She whispered, sleepily playing with the ends of her hair, a little habit she had._

_He tiptoed out of the room and gently shut the door behind him.__  
Fred had just crept into bed when George spoke. " You gonna tell her mate?"_

"_How could I?" Fred sighed._

"_Well, it goes like this…Hey Hermione, my loins are yearning for you." Fred threw a pillow right at his face but he hit it away and continued in a falsetto. "Oh my Fred, I think I love you!"_

_Fred tackled George and they wrestled for a bit, George mimicking Hermione the whole time. "You arse." Fred laughed. _

"_So you'll tell her? If she doesn't like you, you can be a pitiful lump and hide from her all summer and I won't even stop you, I promise." He crossed his heart with his wand._

_Fred rolled his eyes. "ok! Fine, I'm going."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Hermione had just finished her nightly routine of showering and brushing her teeth and was using her wand to siphon water out of her hair. It was the only way to get tamable hair. She was thankful that she was finally 17 and could use magic outside of school. She had her disapparating license, but didn't feel the need to put it to any use. The one vanity she allowed herself was fixing up her hair as well as she could. Magic was crucial in that process._

_She looked around for her clothes and realized she had so stupidly forgotten them in her room. She groaned. She grabbed a towel and was about to wrap it around herself and run to her room when she heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. "Merlin, might as well disapperate." She wiped her face dry on the towel, hung it back up, and apparated into her bedroom….. Right in front of Fred._

"_OH MY GOSH!" Hermione screamed and scrambled to get under her covers, while Fred had whipped around , covering his eyes and yelling "SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!" In between her even louder curses._

"_DOORS ARE LOCKED FOR A REASON!"_

" _I Apperated in, I didn't know. I had NO idea you'd be popping in here NAKED OK!"_

_Fred's back was still facing her, but he was now wringing his hands. "You decent yet?"_

_Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, I'll never feel decent knowing you've seen me full birthday suit, but in terms of me being covered, yes I am."_

_Fred turned around slowly. Hermione pulled the covers up to her chin, wriggling nervously under the sheet like material. It was fine for the weather, but felt all too thin at the moment."What are you here for any way." Fred was wringing his fingers more ne4rvously and sat on the far end of her bed, which wasn't far at all. "I was going to ask you something. _

_Hermione slipped the blanket under her arms and sat up, hugging a pillow over her. "And that question is?"_

"_I think I wont be able to explain without seeming a total idiot…."_

_Hermione scoffed, "To late." and smirked at him. _

"_Exactly, so I'd better show you. That ok?"_

_Hermione pushed her hair out of her face. "Alright then, go on… I do need to get dressed at some point because I do NOT….."_

_She couldn't finish her sentence because Fred had covered her mouth with his. Her eyes widened in shock but she soon relaxed into him and started to kiss him back. Fred slid one hand in her hair behind her neck, pulling her closer once he felt her response. Hermione's hands seemed to have minds of their own, as they forgot the reason they were holding the pillow and slid up Fred's chest, under his shirt. Fred's tongue flitted across her lips as he opened his mouth slightly, coaxing hers open as well. Hermione met Fred's tongue slowly and shyly. She let her tongue slip into his mouth to circle around Fred's tongue, and Fred tightened his grip on her hair. Hermione's sheet had accidentally slipped, and had fallen down to her waist._

_Fred pulled away slowly, staring into her eyes as he did so. He stood and she finally noticed the breeze and, like a shot, pulled the blanket up again. Fred smiled and left, still staring at her until the door shut._

_Once he was gone Hermione kicked on her bed giddily, flipped over and laughed into her pillow. "O MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" She giggled, touching her lips as if they were foreign objects.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Fred nearly skipped all the way up to his room. "George! No hiding for me! In fact, I'll be doing quite the opposite." He smiled broadly and slipped into bed. "And I saw her naked, twice." He chuckled._

"_You used the loins line?" George._

"_Ha no, she apparated from a shower first and then when I stunned her with my skills her covers fell down."_

_George laughed. "You dirty scoundrel. So it went even better than I had expected."_

"_What do you mean? I thought you were preparing for me to hide out?" Fred narrowed his eyes at George._

"_I saw the way she's been looking at you! The sexual tension was so thick I could stab it with my wand."_

"_Pfft you liar." Fred laid back in bed._

"_Well obviously it doesn't matter if I lied or not since you guys have kissed and she didn't hex you for seeing her naked." _

_They both laughed. "Oh go to sleep George."_

"_Back at ya Fred"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Hermione woke up, realizing she hadn't bothered to get dressed. She stretched and flicked her wand at the door, locking it. *Not that it would really help* She giggled._

_She stood and walked to the chest of drawers and pulled out a set of clothes. A simple red v neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans._

_She dressed quickly and went so sate her growling stomach._

_On her long walk down the winding stairs, She bumped straight into Fred. "Oh, I'm sorry…Hi."_

_Fred smiled, "Hey, headed down for breakfast?"_

_Hermione nodded, biting her lower lip while smiling at the same time._

"_We'd better hurry before Ron steals all the food." Fred had stepped closer to Hermione. _

_She giggled. "Yea, we probably should." She took a step toward him. _

"_Definitely." His hand rested on the wall behind Hermione. Their faces inched closer._

"_I am starving." Hermione said biting her lip again. _

"_So am I, just not for food." He said and gave her a single lingering kiss._

_Hermione giggled into his lips, and when he started to pull away, she pulled him back, kissed him hard and then darted under his arm and down the stairs._

_He smiled and shook his head, walking down after her. *That cheeky devil* He thought._

_Hermione entered the kitchen to find that Ron was, not so surprisingly, already there, and his plate full. _

"'_Ewwo 'Erminey" He managed through his food._

"_Honestly Ronald! Manners!" She shivered in disgust and took a seat next to the only empty chair, which Fred had just filled. The smiled briefly at each other and looked away when George snorted._

"_What's that George?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking up from his current muggle item of great fascination._

"_My pumpkin juice went down the wrong pipe is all." He coughed for effect. _

"_Hate when that happens." Mr. Weasley added, before he went back to prodding the innards of a combination lock._

_Hermione looked around the table. Ron was stuffing his face while managing to have a heated argument about broom care with Harry. Ginny was staring at Harry with a gleam in her eye, and every now and again Harry would smile back at her, earning an eyelash flutter. George was focused intently on stabbing rogue pieces of Hash brown with his fork, and Mrs. Weasley was delicately chewing her pancakes while reading The Daily Prophet._

_She let her hand drop off of the table into her lap and started pushing food around her plate, no longer hungry. _

_Ron looked over at Hermione when he heard thought he heard her giggle, temporarily stopping his conversation. "What's wrong 'Mione? You're all red."_

_Hermione coughed. "That pumpkin juice again, just doesn't want to be swallowed properly is all." She smiled and put a piece of bacon in her mouth, glancing at George who was, to her, obviously trying not to laugh and was furiously stabbing at his food._

_Everyone went back to what they were doing and Hermione squeezed Fred's hand with a smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_After the meal they were the first to leave, and both walked nonchalantly up the first two flights of stairs, and when the coast was clear they raced up to Fred's room._

_As soon as the door was shut Fred was all over Hermione. They kissed and kissed until they were forced to stop for air. They were both to the point of panting and they both laughed. Hermione slumped against the wall and caught her breath. "More?" Fred asked, smiling. Hermione nodded and pulled him to her.  
The door creaked open and they both froze._

"Oh jeez!" George feigned disgust and covered his eyes with one hand. He dramatically felt his way around the room, grabbed his wand, and dashed out. "You've got to be considerate about my poor vision!" He whined, before shutting the door. They both let out the breath they were holding and laughed. Hermione buried her head in his chest and Fred wrapped her in a tight hug as they tried to quite their laughter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_They met like this nearly every afternoon and night. Mostly going to Hermione's room, so that they weren't kicking George out, which he appreciated. In return, George would cover for them when peopled asked for their whereabouts. _

_They're was only one incident when they were nearly caught…._

_They were kissing softly on Hermione's bed, when their was a knock on the door. "Hermione, I'm coming in." Called Ginny's voice. Hermione motioned toward the wall. Fred slid in between the wall and the bed and Hermione threw some pillows down, grabbed a book, and flopped on the bed._

"_Oh Hey Ginny!' Hermione smiled at her, resting the book down on her pillow less bed._

"_Hermione…why are your lips so red?"_

_Hermione pulled her bedside mirror to her face." Oh that, you know how I chew on my lips when I'm reading a good book. Goodness, I got into this one." _

_Fred smiled and covered his mouth._

_Ginny paused and shrugged, taking a look at the title. "Quidditch over the ages?"_

_Hermione looked down at it and recovered quickly. "Well I thought, If this game is so important to you all, I might as well learn as much as possible so I can at least know what you're talking about. It turns out that the history of it all is rather interesting. You know me and history, I don't just love to make it."_

_Ginny laughed. "I suppose that makes sense. I was wondering why you weren't spending much time with u, and you were just trying to understand us. Well, just hurry and finish that book, because we all miss you."_

"_Oh I think it might take me a while, no matter how interesting it's still a bit foreign." Hermione shrugged._

_Ginny smiled. "Well if you need any help you know where to find us." Ginny got up and left waving as she shut the door._

_Hermione fell back on her bed and let out a relieved sigh. Fred cuddled up beside her. "Who knew you were so good at lying and cover-ups!" _

_Hermione laughed and nuzzled against him. "Oh hush!"  
_-_


End file.
